


You’re the One I Want to Flirt With

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Arthur's half sister you also joined the gang with him. You're normally quiet and reserved but a great shot. But you snap when somebody starts flirting with Sadie when you're at the saloon after a rough job.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Kudos: 52





	You’re the One I Want to Flirt With

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.

Joining the gang with your brother was one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. You were Arthur’s half sister, you both had the same father but different mothers. 

When you were born your mother left you with your father. Ever since that day you and Arthur have been side by side, where ever he went you did too. He did everything he could to protect you and keep you happy. So when he joined the Van der Linde gang you did too.

Sure you were quiet and reserved but you were a great shot. Whatever job Arthur had to do you went with him, no matter what. That was why you weren’t with the rest of the gang during what happened in Blackwater. 

When Arthur and Dutch went to go check out a house naturally you would go with them but Dutch told you to stay with the others, that it wasn’t because he didn’t want you to join them but he trusted you to keep the others safe in case something happened while they were gone. You didn’t like the idea of not going with your brother but you stayed.

As soon as you saw Sadie you felt your heart do things it’s never done before, but you had to remind yourself that she had just lost everything and that she could never feel the same way. But if you could be her friend then you would be happy.

After the gang got off the mountain and settled at a new camp in Horseshoe Overlook you felt happier, you could tell everyone did. Sure you liked the snow but not like it was up in the mountain.

You got up from your bed and stretched, after getting off the mountain you felt like you could sleep a lot better. You looked around and saw Sadie sitting by herself, you frowned. 

You made your way over to where Pearson puts the stew pot and saw there was still come coffee left, you grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee. You walked over to Sadie, she looked up at you and you gave her a kind smile before handing her a mug.

She gave you a small smile before taking the mug. Just seeing her smile made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy.

**xxxxx**

After that day you and Sadie started spending a lot more time together. Over time you couldn’t stop your feelings for her from growing and pretty soon everyone at camp could tell you had feelings for Sadie and that Sadie had feelings for you, though you didn’t know she had feelings for you.

You, Arthur, Sadie, and Charles were at a saloon after a rough job. Everyone was fine but during the job things kept happening to make a simple job a lot harder. That being the rival gang in the area.

You were standing next to Arthur, a drink in hand. Suddenly you see someone walk over to Sadie, you immediately knew that person was drunk. Just seeing that person stand a little too close to her made you growl but as soon as you heard them start flirting with her you snapped.

Setting your drink down you walked over to them. “Hey! She said to leave her alone!” 

“Oh there’s another one, don’t worry when I’m done-”

You cut them off by punching them in the face. When you heard something snap you knew you had broken their nose. “You need to learn to respect women asshole.” You growled.

“You bitch!” They were about to punch you but Sadie punched them instead, knocking them out.

Both Arthur and Charles were in shock, this was the first time you’ve ever got this pissed that you started a fight. They were going to go over to you but that was when they saw Sadie take your hand, leading you outside.

Once outside Sadie took the hand you punched the person with in her hand. “Why did you do that?”

“Because they were bothering you.” You told her. “I know you can handle yourself but I couldn’t stand seeing them flirt with you…” You looked away from her.

“(Y/N) you have nothing to worry about.” She smiled.

“What do you mean?” You looked up at her, confused.

Sadie chuckled. “What I mean is you’re the one I want to flirt with.” She moved forward, her face was inches away from yours.

Your eyes widened as your cheeks started heating up. Was she being serious? “A-are you being serious? B-because I really hope-”

Sadie cut you off by closing the gap between the two of you. As soon as you felt her lips on yours your eyes immediately closed, you could feel your heart flutter as you kissed her back.

Once air became necessary you pulled away. “Wow.” You both said at the same time.

After you and Sadie didn’t come back into the saloon after a while he went to go make sure you both were okay. When he walked outside he froze when he saw you and Sadie kissing. He smiled before walking back into the saloon.


End file.
